1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to salt water desalination units and more specifically it relates to a wave powered evaporation desalination system for removing fresh water from salt water by the extraction of water vapor from a negative pressure container using wave motion for power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Salt water desalination units have been in use for years. Salt water can be desalinated to produce fresh water through a variety of ways but typically desalination units utilize reverse osmosis to separate fresh water from salt water. Reverse osmosis, though effective, requires a significant amount of energy to generate the amount of pressure necessary for the process to work efficiently. Fossil fuel energy systems typically power such systems and correspondingly these systems generate pollution. In addition, fossil fuels are a finite resource and expensive, and therefore ill suited for poorer nations desiring a method of generating fresh water.
The energy generated by the rise and fall of waves has been studied for years. However, wave power has not been effectively utilized to run a reverse osmosis desalination system. As most desalination systems use reverse osmosis, the pressures necessary for the system to work efficiently are too power demanding for this type of energy system. In addition, other methods for desalinating water have not effectively utilized wave power.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,886 to Hicks et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,775 to Lopez; U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,635 to Watkins; U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,382 to Bird; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,822 to Tzong et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,461 to Hicks et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,865 to Manabe; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,600 to Pflanz.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for removing fresh water from salt water by extraction of water vapor from a negative pressure container using wave motion for power.
The need for fresh water in the world continues to grow. However, the desalination of the ocean and other salt water bodies continues to be underdeveloped due to technology limitations. Reverse osmosis demands considerable energy and is therefore too costly. The energy systems normally utilized pollute the environment and drain limited finite fossil fuel resources. Wave power, though pollution free, is not typically efficient enough to provide the energy necessary for traditional desalination systems.
In these respects, the wave powered evaporation desalination system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing fresh water from salt water by extraction of water vapor from a negative pressure container using wave motion for power